


a.m. 2:37

by zeromiles



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, best friends hyeob and jihoon, cute soft fluffy fluff with a hint of sassy language, high school setting, i miss hyeob, idk their ages but theyre in junior year for most of the fic, injury mention, jihoon is Whipped, major pining, only rated teen for the bad words cause theyre teenagers man, slight homophobic slur but only one time and its not used in a negative way at all, then senior later, they are all losers, written in all undercase for The Aesthetic and also i hate grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: "i hate men," says park jihoon."hi," says bae jinyoung."okay. maybe not all men."in which jihoon is A Major Gay and jinyoung is very possibly heterosexual but jihoon wants to dream





	a.m. 2:37

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaybestfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybestfriend/gifts).



> its twelve am and my eyes feel spicy
> 
> for the lovely @gaybestfriend aka @JIHOONEY on twt my biggest baejin/jihoon supporter i actually wrote this fic cause of them
> 
> hope u enjoyed <3

"fuck." jihoon bangs his head on his textbook. "he is so pretty. i hate his bitch ass. how is someone that pretty? this isn't fair i am so angry. fuck!"

hyeob pokes his arm. "shut up, we're in the library, and the old hag is glaring at us. if you get us kicked out you're buying me starbucks. the library is the only place with good wifi in the entire campus."

"fuck," jihoon says again, but quieter this time. "i'm so gay."

hyeob doesn't reply and instead studies his history notes like the good kid he is, so jihoon lays his head on his arm to get attention. "i have him in gym class. gym. class. i get to see him change he has a mole on the small of his back and it's really cute? also men are disgusting and always smell like sweat and sad cologne but he always smells like coffee and marshmallows. he's not real i wanna die. answer me, you fuck."

"piss off, you homo."

"you can't call me homo if you're also a homo, homo." jihoon grabs hyeob's cheeks and tugs a bit so he'll finally look up and glare at him. "i wanna ask him out. i don't even know if he's gay. like the entire school is gay but like. what if he's not like the entire school cause he's an ethereal being unlike all the other basic bitches that go here and he's special! what if he likes girls. ugh. i hate girls. they take all the cute guys."

hyeob just rolls his eyes and goes back to his notes. jihoon sighs, head still laying on hyeob's arm.

"hi jihoon!" jihoon suddenly sits up straighter and chokes on air. bae jinyoung is smiling and waving to him at the entrance of the library, holding a stack of books and walking with his friend and looking like a fucking fairy all pretty and delicate. jihoon coughs, then waves back. they head to a table together and jihoon's eyes follow jinyoung. who was the kid next to him? he was fairly sure he was in his math, but he couldn't recall his name. hak-something. he vaguely remembers freshman halloween where he dressed up in a pig onesie and then jumped in the mud outside in the football field. jinyoung had an interesting choice of friends.

a realization dawnd on jihoon. he grabs hyeob by the arms, causing him to drop his pen, which jihoon ignores. "oh my god. what if jinyoung's dating pig boy. what if they're A Thing. A Thing that does library study dates together. that's so cute i wanna be pig boy i wanna go on study dates with jinyoung!"

"pig boy?" hyeob's eyes find jinyoung and co. "you mean joo haknyeon? pig boy isn't a very nice name. he's a nice kid."

"i don't _think_ he's like a pig, he just dressed up as a pig once- ugh, it doesn't even matter! what if they're dating! i lost my chance before i could even try."

"i'm pretty sure the only thing haknyeon's attracted to are the shitty lunch tacos. but okay. i'll ask him if you want? i have class with him next period."

jihoon almost kisses hyeob. "thank you my bestest friend ever i love you so much? i will buy you starbucks someday. i'll even get you a gift card i'll be _that_ generous."

hyeob rolls his eyes, but in an affectionate way. jihoon knows he really loves jihoon in the end. (at least he hopes. hyeob's his source of after-school snacks. it would suck if he hated jihoon.)

***

jihoon no longer loves hyeob when joo haknyeon walks up to him in math class with a funny smile and a sparkle in his eye. "so, i heard you like jinyoung?"

"i. am not aware of what you are talking about."

"save it, jihoon. hyeob told me all about it in science. how he can't stand you sometimes cause all you talk about is how full jinyoung's lips are while he's trying to study."

"i never said that. while he was studying."

haknyeon is grinning wider now. "that's so cute! you should ask him out. i'm pretty sure he likes you too. he'll get so embarrassed, and i can take a video to blackmail him for the next ten years. it'll be amazing!"

jihoon pauses. "wait, so you're _not_ dating jinyoung?"

"me and jinyoung?" jihoon nods. "uh, no? where'd you get that idea from?"

"well," jihoon purses his lips. "you guys were in the library together. it totally looked like a cute study date."

"that's cause i'm his friend and we're both failing world history," haknyeon laughed. "besides, you and hyeob were together? if i didn't know you guys were childhood best friends i would've totally thought you guys were on a cute study date too."

"i'm trying very hard not to gag right now." jihoon fails, and gags. "wait. hold the phone. hold the fuck up. did it look like me and hyeob were dating?"

"yeah well, you were laying on his arm. that's usually what couples do."

"fuck. i fucked up real bad. fuck?"

"i don't get why we're saying fuck."

"haknyeon. does bae jinyoung know me and hyeob are childhood best friends."

"does he even know who hyeob is."

"exactly," jihoon covers his face with his hands.

"i still don't- oh. oh."

"yeah. oh."

***

how do you subtlety tell your crush that might think you're dating someone that you're single and ready to mingle (more specifically with them)? well, you can't. it's hard. especially when the only class you have with them is in pe and you're desperately trying not to fail in basketball. no one ever said jihoon was a sports person.

on the bright side, neither is jinyoung. but he still somehow looks as graceful as ever as he gets hit right in the eye with a big, orange, rubbery ball. "ow!"

"oh my gosh." samuel runs toward jinyoung, who is currently on the ground. "i'm sorry. are you okay?"

jinyoung takes his hand off his eyes. samuel winces. "yeah. not okay. i'm sorry. i'll walk you to the nurse's office?"

jihoon smoothly joins the conversation. "i can do it! samuel, you're the star player of the team. our team's gonna lose without you."

"we lose anyways. we suck."

"shh," jihoon says. "star player of the team. i don't want to do pe. i'll walk jinyoung up."

"okay then, i guess." samuel looks down at jinyoung. "jinyoung, you good?" jinyoung gives them a thumbs up.

they walk to the office. jinyoung is still holding his hand over his eye. jihoon is awkward around pretty people. they walk in silence.

"lemme see your eye. i don't wanna brag, but i took rop medical careers in sophomore year. i basically have a phd." jinyoung removes his hand. his eye is red and swollen. jihoon flinches. "i should also mention i'm afraid of looking at injuries, which is why i didn't take it again. i'm sure you'll be fine though."

jinyoung frowns, and his eyebrows scrunch up all cutely. jihoon's heart is gonna explode. "i might get a black eye. that's not a very good look for me."

"you can wear an eyepatch. look like that one anime character and stuff."

jinyoung seems to actually be considering it, so jihoon shuts up. they reach the nurse's office too quickly.

the nurse checks out jinyoung's eye, and being a school nurse, just gives him an icepack and tells him to lay down on their only uncomfortable bed thing. she never tells jihoon to go back to class though, so he sits at the foot of the bed with jinyoung.

"so... are you dating anyone?" _smooth_ , jihoon thinks to himself. very smooth.

"nope." jinyoung pops the "p" and jihoon is internally screaming. "are you? i thought you and kwon hyeob were a thing, but i'm not sure."

jihoon almost falls over. _this is going exactly how i imagined it in his head several hundred times._ "nah. no. definitely not. me and hyeob? no way." maybe that was a bit overboard, but jihoon wants to make sure that jinyoung is 200% sure that he is totally super single and boyfriendless.

"oh, really? you seemed close. i guess i'm not good with realizing romantic stuff like this."

he's really not. as shy and nervous as jihoon is, everyone else would notice his obvious attempts to flirt at least a little bit. jinyoung seems pretty oblivious.

"do you.. have a crush on anyone? think anyone is cute?"

"maybe." jinyoung grins at him from where he's laying down, and all jihoon can think is how attractive he looks even from a bad angle jihoon would look like shit in. "what about you?"

"maybe. i mean, yes. definitely." jihoon's voice squeaks and jinyoung giggles.

"must be a lucky dude."

"i don't know. i don't know if he likes me back. or even knows that i'm trying to flirt with them." this is as honest as jihoon will ever get. he's not used to being the one confessing. it was always someone else with their flushed red cheeks asking _him_. he would pine after people, yes, but usually they would pine back and then make the first move. bae jinyoung was not a usually.

"what's he like? your crush."

jihoon thinks. how to make this romantic and deep-sounding without making it too obvious? "well, he's really pretty, for one thing. a pretty face." he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "but he's also just a really good person. he's nice, and he's not the most bright and cheerful but he's never pessimistic or negative. he's taller than me. he's really gentle too. he has a smooth voice, he could be a singer. i would want to listen to him sing all day." jihoon peeks open an eye. jinyoung is still laying down with his head on a pillow, but his eyes are closed and he looks like he's asleep. his chest moves up and down to match his breathing, and even with a darkening, swollen eye, jihoon thinks he looks like sleeping beauty.

he scoots closer. "i don't even know if he likes boys or not. but i still want to marry him. he's perfect. he likes cats. he watches the same anime i watch and we can talk about it together. he's bad at pe. and," jihoon takes a deep breath. he stares at jinyoung's face. "he's right next to me."

jinyoung's eyes fly open, but jihoon doesn't notice because he gathers all his wits and courage and leans downward and _oh my god_ , he's kissing bae jinyoung, the guy he's been dreaming about kissing for what seems like forever. jinyoung's lips are as soft as they look, and jihoon can smell a minty scent as he pulls his lips away and stares into jinyoung's shocked eyes.

"oh." is all jinyoung says. jihoon doesn't know what to do. all of the confidence he had before the kiss was all gone now.

"i'm sorry. did you not like it? was it unprecedented? sorry, i just- i read everything wrong." he squeezes his eyes shut and counts to five. he feels like crying. he fucked it up, he kissed bae jinyoung and now they couldn't be the same friends again and that was worse than having to pine after him forever. fuck kwon hyeob, fuck joo haknyeon, and fuck his own pathetic ass.

he hears shuffling. he shuts his eyes harder and grabs the end of his shirt with his hands. there are footsteps, and then they stop right in front of him.

and then there is warmth. all of a sudden, jihoon can feel a pair of lips on him and he knows these lips because he just touched them a minute ago. this time, bae jinyoung is the one kissing _him_.

"i like you, park jihoon." jinyoung's voice is melodic and breathy in jihoon's ear. "it took you long enough to realize, dumbass."

***

it's the end of senior year. kwon hyeob didn't fail his finals and got accepted into the school of his dreams, joo haknyeon became a dropout over the summer and started up a freelance taco truck that boomed and now has lines of people waiting for him every day, kim samuel got a sports scholarship in baseball ( _not_ basketball, thank god), and park jihoon and bae jinyoung have been dating for 237 days.

they're going to different colleges. jinyoung majoring in child psychology and jihoon being the indecisive fuck having an undecided major and entering community college for a break year. but jihoon's confident that nothing will go wrong. because they're renting an apartment together.

it was a very last minute done deal. hyeob called jihoon, telling him about his cousin getting hitched with an older, sophisticated, millionaire lady and no longer needing his small but cozy apartment originally meant for two. jihoon and jinyoung checked it out, and surrounded by peeling teal paint and potted plants on windowsills, had never felt more at home.

they saved money with jihoon's shitty student librarian job and jinyoung's part-time waiter job. eventually they packed up their childhoods in cardboard boxes and moved in with the help of hyeob and haknyeon (at least for an hour before they ditched). jihoon learned that jinyoung was a hoarder who couldn't bear to part with stuffed animals he hadn't even touched since he was eight, jinyoung learned that jihoon was one of those freaks that sat while showering, and both of them learned that the rooftop of their little apartment building was a great place to see the sunset every night.

there were two bedrooms, one for each of them, but they decided on a better plan of sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags in their small living room for the first night.

jinyoung set up one of those light up planetarium globes on the floor while jihoon brought out their pillows and turned off the lights. the room turned from darkness into a night sky with glowing constellations projected across the walls.

"i used to be such a space nerd when i was kid. made my parents buy me this for christmas. i even believed aliens were real."

"aliens _are_ real, what are you talking about?" jihoon stretched out on the mats like a cat. jinyoung giggled at him from where he was sitting.

grabbing his arm, jihoon pulled jinyoung down with him, so that they were laying next to each other. and seeing jinyoung so close, his tired face with tiny stars glowing on his cheeks like freckles, jihoon thought this was the most beautiful he'd seen him yet.

"hey, loser." jinyoung said quietly. "we should adopt a cat from a shelter. and we need to go ikea shopping soon. we don't have a table to eat on. and this place is stuffy without plants. i want a cactus. and a shower curtain."

"whatever you want, babe." jihoon replied dreamily. and they fell asleep like that, on top of sleeping bags on top of cords to a diy planetarium, on top of their very first apartment building on top of the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MAKE ME MOTIVATED!!!!


End file.
